


Happiness In the (former) Cave Of Certain Death

by planetundersiege



Series: RiverMoon fics [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: And more screentime, Bathing, Because c’mon that fan he sent to Moon once basically confirmed his character, Blushing, Cave, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forest Of Certain Death, Forest Walk, Hot Spring, Kissing, Love, Mewni, Mild mention of sexual themes, Moonpie, Mostly River on that one, Oneshot, Relaxing, River and Moon, RiverMoon, Ship, Skinny Dipping, Svtfoe, Sweet, That cave from season 1, They deserve more day offs, cute nicknames, moonriver, otp, warm water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Moon and River walk through the forest Of Certain Death, think about old memories, and then goes to a cave only River has visited before.





	Happiness In the (former) Cave Of Certain Death

“River darling, are you sure this is a good idea?”, Moon asked as she held his hand tight in hers, as both of them stood at the entrance to the Forest of Certain Death, all the vines and dead branches calling for them, along with the sounds of screeching animals. For some reason River wanted to take a walk through it. She could understand why though, because they had a history of romance in that forest.

“Yes Moonpie, won’t it be fun with a nice forest walk, just the two of us like during the old times. Do you remember? We used to have a lot of fun in these woods”, he said, winking at her, which made her blush a bit. Yes, when they were young they had gone on many adventures in the forest, some more romantic than others, and by romantic, they mean romantic. And if they ever had been caught, oh boy then they would have to explain a lot to the people. “Since when is my Moonpie scared of a little danger and adventure with her strong king by her side?”.

As her red cheeks grew hot she began to cough a bit, on purpose just to break the small awkward silence that had arised.

“It’s not that River, I’m not scared of danger or anything. I’m more scared of some of the inter dimensional paparazzi finding us in a more than questionable state, again”, she said, and it was true. They almost never had regular walks in the forest anymore, and the last few years when inter dimensional travel had gotten more common, random paparazzi walking around in the weirdest corners of Mewni. Visiting Mewni itself had become way more popular. Mostly because they wanted to take pictures of Star if she did something “unroyal” like fighting monsters or burning down the whole kingdom (again), but finding the king and queen, it would be the gossip of the century.

“Aw, come in Moon, it’ll be fun”, he said, giving her that smile again, that sweet smile that she just couldn’t say no too. The sweet smile of her dear River that completely casted her under a spell of love even after all these years. So she gave up and nodded.

“Fine, but only because I love you. And if something weird happens then I’m blaming you for it, and you’ll have to be the one explaining yourself to the public”.

River shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

“Fair enough”.

And so the couple continued to walk on the path into the forest, small talking as they followed path after path, going deeper into the huge forest filled with mythical creatures. Sometimes they stopped because they had to fight some large creature, or a pack of smaller ones, and letting loose was actually nice. Moon laughed as she desperately tied to get enough air in her lungs after they had fought of the eight creature of their walk. Beads of sweat were dripping from her face, and she enjoyed it. This was way different than sitting on her throne all day, she really needed this. The adrenaline, the fighting, just letting loose for once. No wonder River and Star liked to fight so much. Why didn’t she do this more often herself?.

As River threw the remains of the last creature into a bush from the fight, he slowly walked forward to his wife with a grin on his face and patted her back a little, just to see how she was feeling after that adrenaline filled fight, since he knew Moon didn’t go out and fight as often as he did (not that she knew of that, but still).

“You okay there my dear?”, he asked, tilting his head a bit to the side, as he used one of his hands to remove a huge twig from his long blond beard.

“Yes River, I’m fine. I’m actually more than okay. With all stress I think this was exactly what I needed my dear. I forgot how fun it is to walk through the forest with you”, she said before she gave him a quick peck on his forehead, which caused the king to blush.

“Yes my dear, I really enjoy our walks together, they’re always over the top”, he said, winking again, which caused Moon to let out a loud laugh that echoed through the deep forest, causing some animal to screech in the distance.

“Oh River, of course you’re suggesting that exactly after I complimented you for taking me on this walk. Sorry to break it to you, but this is way too out in the open, and it’s a bit could don’t you think?”.

She barely finished her sentence before she felt his strong arms around her, and he lifted her up and began to run. She had no idea where he wanted to run, but she didn’t complain. She was a bit tired after all that fighting, so being carried by River was nice. He never seemed to be able to get tired. And seeing the forest pass by so fast was nice, she really was amazed by his speed and his strength.

For a few minutes this continued, and then they were outside of… a cave?

Yes it was a cave shaped like a skull, and a huge red light coming from the opening. The skull had fangs, and what she could see, there were tunnels leading to the underground, so it was probably a huge cave.

River reduced his speed before standing completely still, and carefully lifted up Moon in his arms before he gently helped her down from his shoulders.

“River, what is this place?”, Moon asked, not sure it if was a good idea to go into a cave shaped like a skull. They were in a forest known for causing certain death after all, but well, he was a Johansen by birth so she knew he did some weird things.

“Well this is a place I found a while ago. It was the home of a fierce dragon that ate countless of mewmen”, he said.

“And you think it’s a good idea to walk in there?”.

“Yes I do Moonpie, because I slayed the dragon long ago, but no other mewman know that. So they’re not going near this place. And trust me, it’s beautiful in there”.

She took his hand and followed him as he began leading the way, into the skull cave, and so they walked through a few tunnels. River was right, it was beautiful. A red light was shining from literally anywhere, and it was extremely warm for a reason. Both adults felt beads of sweat build up on their faces, and Moon felt her small songs flap a little to try and cool themselves down. Yes it was beautiful, but the air just made her sweat, and if River wanted to do what she think he wanted, why pick this place? It was way to warm to do anything at all.

Well she got an answer mere minutes later as they entered a new part of the red cave. It was a room filled with pits. Pits filled with warm water, not boiling, but warm. Like the water I’m a hot tub, but warmer. It was more of a hot spring, but in these small pits.

River let go off her hand and walked towards one of the pits, and then turned around with a huge grin on his face.

“We’re here now dear. This was what I wanted to show you”, he began, and then bowed down and carefully kisses her hand like a true gentleman. “Care for a hot bath my queen?”.

Well, they were already there, and it looked warm and nice, so why not? It look like River knew what he was doing so at least they wouldn’t boil to death or anything similar.

So she nodded, and their royal garbs were thrown to the floor of the cave, making both of them stand nude.

Moon carefully climbed into the warm bit, and enjoyed the steamy water.

River joined too a few seconds later, but not before he entered with a huge cannon ball, splashing water everywhere.

“River that water stained so much so you got your clothes wet”, she said between laughter and biting her lip. One hand was on her face as the smile grew.

“Well my dearest, then I guess we’ll have to stay here until they dry, hope that isn’t bad”, he said.

Moon leaned in at River and gave him a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips, her wings flapping as her face turned red. And as their old parted, they held each other in a tight embrace.

“No it’s okay, enjoying a bath with you like this is fine”.

She began planting many fast kisses on his cheeks just to show her appreciation, and then let her cheek touch his beard. She she put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and time passed by. The two lovers had an extremely pleasant afternoon with that bath, filled with talking, laughing, water fights and unexplainable romantic moments.

Yes, Moon was really glad that River had dragged her into the forest. And yes, they sure deserved a day off like this once in awhile.

Once they finally got back to the castle, it would be night. Lots of people would have wondered where they had been, but it had all been worth it, because they had just found a new favorite spot to visit on their day off, because was there anything better in the world than a hot bath alone with your lover?


End file.
